Mirrored Dreams
by Firenzie
Summary: It's pretty much a plotless fic. Have you heard of that thing where you put a mirror under your pillow and whoever you dream about will ask you out? Well, Kari does that and has a really long dream. ...Yes, that's it.


Mirrored Dreams  
By Firenze  
  
A/N: I got this weird idea after my friend told me about that superstition where if you sleep with a mirror under your pillow, you'll have a dream about the person who will ask you out. Does anyone believe in that? I don't really, but I tried it. What did I dream of? Not telling! By the way, taking a break from my depressing Taioras (I'm working on one with a happy ending right now!), this is a Takari.  
  
Disclaimer: Hikari, Takeru, Taichi, any other Digimon characters I use in this fic are obviously not mine, or else why would I have to put a disclaimer here?  
  
***  
  
Hikari Yagami studied her reflection in the mirror in her hand. It was just her plain old reflection, it was just a plain old mirror... Well actually, it wasn't just any mirror. Her mother had said it belonged to her grandmother and had some sort of...special powers, was it? And Miyako told her that if you put a mirror underneath your pillow, the person you dreamed about would ask you out in real life.  
  
"We'll just see about that now, won't we?" she whispered to herself, tracing the intricate designs on the silver frame and handle. Her eyes sparkled reflecting from the large sapphire gem embedded in it. Then she smiled, carefully placed the mirror underneath her pillow, shut off the light, snuggled under her covers, and prepared to have very pleasant dreams that night.  
  
***  
  
Hikari's face was buried in her pillow. She lifted herself up, blinked a few times, and when her vision cleared, it wasn't a pillow, but pages of a book.  
  
'Never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."  
  
Hikari looked at the yellowed page of the book, the decorative, curlicue Calligraphy writing. She glanced at the cover of the book, and in gold letters, it read, 'Romeo and Juliet.' This was one of the best tragic love stories of all time, and her all-time favorite book!  
  
She flipped through a few pages and came to a beautiful, colored picture of one of the scenes in the play, at the Capulet's party. Romeo and Juliet were standing facing each other, their arms out, their palms touching... It was so sweet! She leaned closer to get a look at the detail in the picture, and then suddenly, she wasn't sitting in the big red armchair she had been just a second ago.  
  
She heard wonderfully cheerful music, and lots of voices, laughing and talking. Torches on the wall cast dim glows around the room, showing a table laden with the most delicious foods imaginable, and men in fancy clothing and women dressed in elegant gowns dancing together. And looking down at her outfit, she was wearing a gorgeous yellow ball gown. Then her gaze turned up and straight ahead, and her eyes locked on a pair of eyes surrounded by a black mask. Her hands were raised up, pressed palm to palm against this mysterious stranger's.  
  
"And let our lips do as our hands and come together and pray," he was saying. So they both leaned in close, and their lips gently touched in a short, simple kiss.  
  
When Hikari drew back, she was sitting in a circle. Everyone there was recognizable...Miyako, Daisuke, Takeru, Ken, Iori, Taichi, Sora, Yamato, Koushiro, Mimi, Jyou; all the Digidestined. The room was adorned with colorful streamers, banners, and bunches of balloons. In one corner, Hikari saw a humongous pile of wrapped gifts, and on a table, a cake with lighted candles. It was a birthday party!  
  
What was everyone doing sitting in a circle? Were they playing Duck, Duck, Goose? Her eyes caught a glimpse of an object in the center; a transparent blue, glass bottle. Spin the Bottle! She supposed she had just taken her turn. But who was the one who she had kissed?  
  
"Go, Hikari, spin!" Daisuke said eagerly.  
  
Oh, it had been someone else's turn and the bottle landed on her. Hikari spun the bottle, but she didn't get to see who it had landed on...  
  
The spinning bottle became a blur of light blue, and that blue became the ocean. She was on an island now, looking out at the vast cerulean waters. Her clothes were ragged and torn, and she spotted the most beautiful yellow flower she had ever seen in her life, which she tucked behind her ear. Looking around, it seemed she had set up a makeshift camp out of wood. A campfire was blazing at the edge of the shore, with dark black smoke. Someone had written something in the sand by the fire in large, even letters... 'HELP!'  
  
Did she write that? She searched around everywhere, but it seemed the tiny island was deserted, except for herself. And suddenly, she heard a familiar noise. It was a helicopter! Someone was coming to rescue her!  
  
"I'm over here!" Hikari shouted at the top of her lungs, wading into the water and waving her hands wildly. "Save me!" Luckily, the pilot must have noticed her, and it began its descent to land on the island. She ran to where the helicopter landed, feeling exhausted and weak, but determined to get off the island.  
  
Right before she felt her legs wobble and she fell, a strong pair of arms caught her. They carried her into the helicopter and sat her up. Then the engine started up and it soared into the air... Flying...  
  
She was flying on Nefertimon! All the other Digidestined were flying alongside her. Where were they going? The harsh wind whipped their faces and the sky was dark and cloudy. Blackwargreymon was straight ahead of them, destroying the last Destiny Stone! The Digidestined were too late...the Digiworld would be destroyed...and suddenly, everything was black.  
  
Everything surrounded her was pitch black. Was it nighttime? Why was everything so completely dark? She tried to get to her feet, but bumped her head on the low ceiling. A bump formed on her head, a painful bruise, and she fell back to the ground. But it wasn't plain ground...   
  
"Oh my!" It was a person!  
  
"Watch it!" the voice said, but she didn't quite recognize it.. It was so familiar, and so not... How was that possible? "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm sorry...where am I?"  
  
"We're locked in a broom closet, thanks to Daisuke," the person said in an irritated voice.  
  
"...What are we supposed to do in this broom closet...?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"What are you thinking?!" the person cried out in disbelief.  
  
"No, no, not like that!" she said, a huge crimson blush spread across her face. Her face was getting hot...  
  
The temperature was getting hot. It was burning up! Hikari looked around frantically... She was standing right in a fire! She tried to run, but she was tied to a stake. They were burning her!  
  
"Burn the Digidestined, burn the Digidestined!" a large crowd of people were shouting. Some of them held up signs... 'The Digidestined Destroyed Our Planet! Let the Digidestined be Destroyed!' 'Die, Digidestined, Die!' 'The Digidestined Deserve to Burn!'  
  
"What's happening?!" she tried to scream, but her yell was muffled. A piece of cloth had been draped around her mouth. She was trapped... She was going to burn! "Someone, help me!"  
  
Her call was answered. Suddenly, a man in a long black cape came swinging down on a rope. He landed swiftly on one knee and then started running straight into the fire. With a few slashes, he cut the cords and she was free. And then he scooped her up in her arms and jumped into a car that had been waiting nearby. Then they zoomed away, getting chased by the huge mob of angry anti-Digidestined...  
  
The car was going remarkably fast. Hikari looked out the window, and saw the scenery of the country zoom past. When she turned back around to see her companions in the car, all she saw was a bus-load of students, laughing and talking. Above her on a rack were a bunch of suitcases. Mr. Fujiyama was sitting at the front of the bus, and every one of the students looked familiar...  
  
"I can't wait to get to camp!" one of the boys shouted.  
  
"Ew, camp!" a girl dressed in all pink shrieked. "We have to go on hikes and get dirty!"  
  
"Yeah, that's why we're going!" It was undoubtedly her brother's voice, Taichi. So that meant she was on the bus to the summer camp!  
  
"So, why'd you decide to come to camp?" the person next to her asked. "I came because I love the wilderness and outdoors... Sitting around a blazing campfire, telling scary stories, singing songs, roasting marshmallows..."  
  
She closed her eyes and envisioned everything he was saying, and when she opened her eyes, it actually was in front of her.  
  
"And so then the ghost asked, 'Who has my wooden leg...?'" Taichi said in a low voice... "YOU DO!" he shouted suddenly, shaking Jyou Kido by the shoulders. Jyou let out a terrified shout, and everyone laughed.  
  
Then a blues music started playing. A blonde boy with spiky hair, known as Yamato, was playing his harmonica. Everyone got lost in the melody of it, a mournful tune. Hikari became caught up in the song, and she didn't even notice someone poking her and calling her name.  
  
"Hikari, your marshmallow is on fire!"  
  
"Huh?" she asked, suddenly snapping to attention.  
  
Koushiro stopped poking her. "Here, have a new marshmallow, that one's all burnt." He handed her the bag of fluffy mallows.  
  
She reached in and pulled out the plumpest one she could find. It felt squishy and was a perfect white color. She stared at it... And it became her pillow. Hikari looked up and it seemed she was still in the same place, with the same people, around the same campfire, except it had gone out.  
  
No, Gatomon was sleeping beside her... She was in the Digiworld! She stared at the embers of the campfire, and saw a stick poking it. Someone was awake too? Hikari quietly slid out of her sleeping bag and walked to the campfire. A figure was sitting on a log, staring up at the stars...  
  
"What are you doing awake?" she asked, still not quite sure who it was.  
  
The person turned around, and her ruby eyes came in contact with a shocking azure... "Hikari..." they whispered.  
  
***  
  
"Hikari...Hikari! Geez, 'Kari, wake up already!"  
  
Her eyelids fluttered open. "Takeru..." she whispered.  
  
"No, it's your big brother, Taichi. Get up already, 'Kari, I've been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes! You must have been having quite a dream," Taichi remarked.  
  
A smile came to her lips. "You could say that again."  
  
"Well, it's over now. Time to get up and get ready." And with those words, he left her room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Hikari suddenly remembered, and reached underneath her pillow. The mirror was still there... She looked into the mirror, but she didn't see her own reflection... However, a familiar face stared back, grinning widely. They opened their eyes and it was a startlingly deep blue, and a few blonde strands of hair covered them.  
  
"Takeru..." she said softly, in amazement. "It really works... And everything seemed so incredibly real..." She laughed at herself. "It couldn't have been real, I'm just completely imagining things... Wait a minute, what's this?" She felt something tangled in her hair. She reached and pulled it out. It was a crumpled, but still beautiful yellow flower.  
  
***  
  
That ended just like one of my HP fics, 'Love Complications,' with the dream and the flower and all. Oh well, it's not like I copied someone else with the idea. Anyway, I'm really sorry about how everything was so confusing how the scenes just changed without any warning in that dream. If it was a movie or something, it would have looked a whole lot cooler how everything blended together seamlessly. I know this story was pretty lame, but blame it all on my writer's block. I wanted to make the plot a whole lot more complex, but I knew if it was, I wouldn't be able to finish it. Hey, on the bright side -- at least it's not another depressing Taiora. 


End file.
